Flower Power
"Flower Power" is the third segment of the third episode of the Pucca television series. It first aired October 2, 2006. Synopsis Pucca gifts Garu a giant flower, not knowing that said plant has a hunger for ninjas. Plot Garu and Abyo are training in a garden, using the various fruits and vegetables as weapons. By the time they run off, Master Soo arrives and sees the mess the two ninjas made. Hoping to keep them away, he plants a Venus Ninja Trap plant. After he leaves, Pucca skips by and sees the plant. Intrigued, she rips it out of the ground and puts a small bouquet she was carrying in its place as consolation. Pucca takes the plant into the village and sets it down as she accepts a drink of chi-aide from Ssoso. Abyo stops by and asks for some as "Sooga's kung fu master", ripping off his shirt and knocking Ssoso over with the projectile buttons. His martial arts action attracts the attention of the Venus Ninja trap and while Pucca is drinking another cup of chiade, the plant eats Abyo. She and Ssoso wonder where Abyo disappeared to as he has not paid for his drink. Ching comes by and asks Pucca if she has seen Abyo because she wanted to show him her new swords, which she twirls around to the Ninja Trap's notice. While Ssoso and Pucca look the other way, the plant eats Ching who greets Abyo inside of the spacious, belly-like stem. Ssoso is angry when he sees Ching is also gone and begins to rant about friends walking away while others are talking, but Pucca takes her plant and intentionally walks off during his speech. Garu is training against his ninja-dummies at home when he hears a knock on the door. He opens his doors to reveal the giant flower, seeing perfectly normal, with a note on it. He drags it inside and Pucca giggles from her hiding spot in the bamboo. Garu sets the plant in a corner of the room and gags as he reads the note from Pucca. Dropping it, he goes back to training. While he trains, he notices the plant is gone and finds it behind him. When it makes a move to eat him, he escapes its mouth and after a series of dodges, causes it to tie its stem in a knot. He then takes the plant far into the woods and leaves it there, rushing off with a smug grin. Inside, Abyo and Ching are cramped up from the limited space and when Ching loses track of Won, Abyo "finds" her pecking at his backside. While skipping through the forest, dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, Pucca sees the plant she had given Garu. Confused but not deterred, she picks it up and returns it to Garu's porch, ringing the doorbell. The young ninja stops his popcorn making and opens the door, only to quickly close it when the plant makes another snap at him. Using chains, he muzzles the plant's mouth, takes it out on a boat, and drops it in the lake. As it sinks, water starts to seep inside which Ching mistakes for rain. Abyo is displeased at the moisture, saying that his clothe are dry-clean only and will shrink, which they promptly do (causing his voice to squeak). Pucca is in a submarine, researching aquatic life as a marine biologist, and she spots the sinking flower. Angry at finding her gift rejected, she maneuvers her sub to catch it. When Garu arrives home via taxi from Santa, he is shocked to find the plant has returned, narrowly avoiding its snap at him and now determined to get rid of it. He wraps it up in a nylon bag and takes it far into some snowy mountains, setting it on top of a large pile of dynamite and explosives. Inside the plant, Abyo and Ching are playing a game of Majong and start shivering. Abyo asks her if it suddenly feels cold and Ching holds up Won, incased in a block of ice. Garu runs off to detonate the explosives, laughing deliriously, while Pucca comes snowboarding by. As she carves between the trees, she spies her plant atop the mound of explosives and, officially enraged, she turns around just as the half-crazed Garu hits the switch. He does a happy dance as he watches the explosives go off and returns to his house. There he finds not only the unharmed plant, but the furious Pucca who throws the pot into his hands, a clear indication that she wants him to keep it. He chucks it back at her and they continue to pass it back and forth until the flower swallows Garu right in front of Pucca. The ninja drops into the "stomach" where he finds Abyo and Ching quietly watching a television set who calmly greet him, though Ching wonders about going home before her dad gets mad. Outside, Pucca is horrified at what has just happened and promptly starts beating the Ninja Trap viciously which unknowably causes its victims to be tumbles around painfully inside. She head-butts it hard in the stem and it coughs up the three who, though disgusted by the saliva coating them, are unharmed. Ching tries to approach the "pretty" flower, but is stopped by Pucca who angrily stares down the now exhausted and frightened plant. She picks up a tiny flower and snaps it in two to make her point about what will happen to the larger one. The Ninja Trap takes the hint and yelping in fear, hops out of its pot and runs away on its roots. Garu is glad to finally be rid of the plant, but is quickly engulfed in a hug by Pucca. Thanks to the plant saliva, he slips out of her grasp and lands a distance away. The same salvia prevents him from making a break for it and when Pucca tries to hug him again, she cannot keep hold. This process continues on and on. Trivia Dialogue Abyo: Ha! I'm the master of veggie-fu! Master Soo: [after Garu and Abyo destroy the garden] Hey! My poor garden! Ssoso: Wanna buy some chiade, Pucca? Guaranteed to boost your chi. Abyo: Hey, Ssoso, how about a cup for Sooga's Kung Fu master? Ssoso: Where did Abyo go? He owes me for that drink. Ching: Hey, Pucca, have you seen Abyo? I want to show him my new swords. Oh, wow, nice flower. Ssoso: [he and Pucca look in the other direction and the plant eats Ching] Abyo? Good question. Ching: [inside the plant] Abyo! I was just looking for you! Ssoso: Oh, how rude. [Pucca walks away] Friends who walk away while friends are speaking are truly not friends at all. And further more - Ching: [when water starts coming inside the plant] It must be raining outside. Abyo: Oh, my clothes are dry-clean only. Now they're gonna [his clothes shrink and his voice gets high-pitched] shrink. Santa: [after Garu tips him] You call that a tip? That's a lump of coal for you, buddy. Ho, ho, ho. [drives off] Abyo: [after Garu is swallowed by the plant] Hey, Garu, what's going on? Ching: I need to get home soon or my dad's gonna be mad. Gallery flower.PNG flower0.PNG flower1.PNG RuinedGarden.PNG flower2.PNG flower3.PNG AbyoShirtRipping.PNG FlowerPowerSsoso.PNG flower4.PNG flower5.PNG flower6.PNG PlantStomach.PNG GaggingGaru.PNG flower7.PNG CrampedSpace.PNG flower8.PNG RedRidingHood.PNG flower9.PNG MarinePucca.PNG TaxiDriverSanta.PNG flower10.PNG GaruPopcorn.PNG flower11.PNG flower12.PNG ColdAbyoChing.PNG GaruExplosives.PNG flower13.PNG SnowboarderPucca.PNG CrazyGaru.PNG flower14.PNG CrazyHappyGaru.PNG FlowerPowerGaruHouse.PNG TelevisionPlantStomach.PNG ShockedPucca.PNG AbyoOtherShirt.PNG flower15.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes